Reunited
by YaoiCommanderForever
Summary: A family torn apart is once again reunited.
1. Chapter 1

It hurt to run.

Their whole body hurt.

The ruins of the once grand city passed by as they stumbled through, desperate to get somewhere safe.

They had to hide or they would be taken away.

They already lost their brother, land, and freedom; they weren't going to let them take this last precious gift to use against them.

 _ **"Please, just a little longer, soon we will be safe then you can come just please be patient"**_ they pleaded, a hand resting on their stomach.

Pain answered them, so all-consuming that they almost dropped to the ground then and there.

It took all of their remaining will power to get to a nearby storm cellar, almost tumbling down the stairs in their hurry.

Their body was no longer able to stand as the sharpest wave of pain yet washed through them.

With a small cry they dropped to the ground.

There was no time left, they couldn't wait any longer.

….

A young woman, no older than 17, looked around herself sadly at the ruins of the once beautiful country.

The war had been pointless, they all knew so now, too late to stop the destruction.

Now all they could do was simply rebuild. A movement in the shadows caught her eyes.

They landed upon a cloaked figure who leaned wearily against a demolished wall.

 _ **"Hello?"**_ They woman called uncertainly, wary that the person was simply acting.

A hooded head lifted slowly, tired blue eyes peeking out from below the cover.

She gasped in surprise as she realized who she was looking at as she rushed over to them.

 _ **"Are you-"**_ she started to ask but was cut off as they shook their head and opened their mouth.

In a raspy voice they spoke _**"please, I need your help".**_

The girl froze, they wanted her help? She was but a child, barely a woman; how could she help such a being?

 _ **"How?"**_ Was all she could say.

The figure shifted their cloak aside to reveal what lay beneath.

The girl gasped as the sight as the figure spoke _**"please, hide them, keep them safe; if they were to be found... Please".**_

The girl was quiet for several long moments as she studied the bundles and the person that held them.

Those blue eyes, once so bright and powerful, were dull from exhaustion, pain, fear; it made her heart clench.

Slowly she reached out and relieved him of the bundles _**"I will keep them safe for you".**_

She did not hesitate, there was no reason to, she would protect them with her life.

 _ **"Thank you"**_ the figure whispered as a tear fell down their cheek.

They turned away and stumbled off to some unknown location as the girl watched them go.

 _ **"I will protect them... Deutschland"**_ the girl whispered as she held the bundles close to her bosom.

Turning she too hurried away before what had transpired could be stumbled upon.


	2. Chapter 2

_'It's been forty years'_ Germany thought as he stared out the window.

Forty years ago he'd been forced to give up something precious, it wasn't safe with America and Russia trying to kill each other and if the other nations he was being controlled by at the time had realized what dividing him had caused then all hell would break loose.

'Those bastards would have taken them and corrupted them' he thought bitterly, they had taken everything they could from him at the time, he drew the line at allowing them to be taken also; he would rather trust the human woman he handed them to all those years ago than the other nations.

 _'At least I know they are healthy and strong'_ he thought wistfully, since they were of his land he could sense certain aspects of their growth over the years which was a small consolation.

He wondered how they had grown up.

Were they identical in every sense of the word?

Or were they polar opposites?

Did they understand why he had to give them up?

He prayed so, he didn't know what he would do if they hated him for it.

 _ **"Yo west, time for the meeting"**_ Prussia called, jarring him from his thoughts.

 _ **"Okay brother, I'll be there soon".**_

The albino nodded and left the room.

Ludwig glanced out the window once more, he couldn't wait to see them again.

…

 _ **"Klaus, Monika, stay close please"**_ a fifty-seven-year-old woman spoke as she led two other figures through the large building.

The two who followed her were veiled in long cloaks with the hoods up to obscure their faces.

She still remembered the day they came into her care and she thanked god every day since then, they had become like her very own and she would always think of them as such.

Just as she thought of them as her's they too thought of her as theirs, they did know she wasn't really their birth mother but she was their mother in all but blood.

The group of three soon arrived outside two large ornate doors and the sounds that came from within gave them pause, had they really come to the right room?

Only one way to find out.

…

The room was once again in chaos.

Insults were being thrown, physical fights were just barely being defused.

Germany watches the madness wearily; he didn't feel like yelling his voice hoarse today.

"ve, Germany are you okay?" Italy asked when he noticed his friend's lack of participation.

"I am fine, merely tired" he informed the Italian.

"ve, you need a siesta" Italy said happily.

"perhaps once I go home" he relented with a sigh, knowing the other wouldn't stop pestering if he wasn't given a positive answer.

There was a knock at the door which hadn't caught anyone's attention at first but as the knocking continued more nations took notice and soon the room quieted.

England, being the gentleman he claimed to be, stood to answer the door.

"Hello? How may I help you?" He asked the human woman on the other side of the door, the two cloaked figures behind her giving him pause.

"Please, Deutschland to I must speak" the woman spoke in heavily accented and broken English.

England blinked in confusion then turned back to the room with a frown before calling out "oi Kraut, you have visitors".

Everyone's eyes turned to Germany who blinked in surprise before standing and walking over to take England's place at the door.

As soon as his eyes landed on the human woman he knew what this was about, sure she had aged since they had last met but he could still tell who she was and the two hidden figures behind her made his breath hitch.


	3. Chapter 3

After a few silent moments he held up a hand in the universal gesture to wait a moment before turning back to the room "Meeting adjourned for today, we will pick up where we have left off tomorrow, everyone dismissed".

There were many cheers and a few complaints from the few nations who wanted to get something done, thoughts of Germany's visitors temporarily forgotten.

There was a stamped of nations that rushed toward the door, Germany just barely getting the three figures out of the way before they could be flattened.

The only nations that remained were those that had made up the axis and allies during world war 2.

" _ **We will find a more comfortable room to convers in"**_ He murmured softly to the woman in German as he ushered them out of the meeting room.

" _ **Oi West wait for me!"**_ Prussia called as he ran after his little brother.

The other nations exchanged looks before hurrying after the German brothers, like hell they were going to miss out on whatever this was.

Germany glared at the congregation of nations that were following them, why was he not allowed one private moment to reunite with those he had been waiting to meet almost as long as he had been waiting to have his brother returned?

Prussia following was one thing but really, the others had no shame when it came to being nosy.

He ushered his visitors into a small office he used before and after UN meetings, shutting the door behind his brother in the faces of the other nations, he knew that even if he told them to go away they would still stand outside the door to eavesdrop.

" _ **Would you like anything to drink or eat?"**_ Germany asked nervously as he invited them to sit on the couch that lined the far wall while he had Prussia pull up the two remaining chairs in the room.

" _ **Thank you sir, a drink would be lovely"**_ the woman said with a smile and the two figures beside her nodded in agreement.

Germany went over to a small refrigerator he kept in the corner of his office that he kept certain foods and drinks in for when meetings ran particularly long.

He pulled out five water bottles and brought them over, passing them out to everyone present before taking a seat.

" _ **Thank you for coming"**_ He said softly as he glanced from her to the still covered people who sat with her.

She smiled at her nation and said just as softly _**"With the war between the Americans and Russians over and Germany once again unified I thought it was time to return".**_

" _ **Oi west, the awesome me is getting confused here, what's going on?"**_ Prussia asked with a suspicious frown, he didn't like being kept out of the loop, especially when it involved his little brother.

The other nations who were still at the door were wondering the same thing, a million different questions popping up into their heads.

" _ **Brother, there is something I have to tell you"**_ Germany said as he turned to the Prussian beside him _**"Forty years ago when Germany was divided in half between Russia and the other three, two new personifications were created".**_

Prussia stared in astonishment at his baby brother, his head swiveling to the two cloaked figures then back to his baby brother _**"DOES THAT MEAN YOU AREN'T GERMANY ANY MORE!".**_

Prussia swore if this caused his brother to disappear he was going to murder every one of those bastards who were spying on them outside the door!

Hearing the Prussian's angry yell caused the spying nations to jump in surprise and stare at each other wide eyed.

Germany quickly jumped in to assure his brother _**"No I am still Germany, I am Germany as a whole, but since the land and people had been split into two separate factions with two different governments, two personifications were created to represent those factions; I suppose it is similar to America's states really".**_

Prussia calmed down when he was told no harm had been done to his brother _**"Then why am I just hearing about this now? You know I don't like secrets".**_

" _ **I know brother but it was the only way to keep them safe, if I had not given them to this woman the day they had been borne then they would have been taken by the allies… I had lost my land, my brother, and my people such a short amount of time... it would have been too much to also lose my children, at least with one of my citizens I knew they would be safe and cared for"**_ Germany told his brother gently and cast his eyes over to the still cloaked figures, wishing desperately to see their faces.

The two figures looked at each other then to their mother.

She gave them a nod and they reached up, lowering their hoods so that their heads were now free and faces visible.

Germany's breath caught as his eyes took in the visages of his children, they looked so much like him; short blond hair, piercing blue eyes, strong bone structures.

He could see slight differences that their separate genders created, the girls face being slightly softer than her brothers but no less strong and noble.

Seeing them in front of him finally hit home that everything was finally over and his family was once again reunited.

Standing from his chair he walked over to the couch and wrapped his arms around the two grown personifications, his children, hugging them to his chest and praying this was no dream.

After a few moments the two other blondes returned the embrace, they were at last reunited with their father and they finally felt at peace.

" _ **GROUP HUG!"**_ Prussia shouted as he jumped onto the hugging pile, pulling the human woman in on it since she had been the mother to his niece and nephew for so many years.


End file.
